Raiden (MGS)
} - Standard body= } }} |caption = |hideb = |realname = Jack (adopted) |aliases = Jack the Ripper White Devil Snake Mr. Lightning Bolt |nationality = Liberian (Home) American (Citizenship) |birth date = Circa. 1983 |death date = |age = 33 (2016) |hidep = |eyes = Blue (occasionally glowed red after receiving optical implant in 2018) |hair = Light Blond |ethnicity = Caucasian |height = |weight = |blood = |hidec = |occupation =Child Soldier Special Forces Soldier Spy Mercenary |affiliations = Army of the Devil Force XXI FOXHOUND The Patriots Philanthropy Paradise Lost Army Maverick Consulting, Inc. |family = [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden%27s_parents Parents] Solidus Snake (Father) Rosemary (Wife) John |hideg = |games = MGS2 MGS4 MGR |creator =Hideo Kojima |artist = |voiceactor = Quinton Flynn |japanactor = Kenyu Horiuchi |russiaactor = |motionactor = |liveactor = }} Raiden (雷電), real name Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper and Mr. Lightning Bolt and formerly known as White Devil and Snake, is a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities, but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident. He later joined the PMSC Maverick as a means to support his family, but entered the battlefield once more after rival group Desperado ruined one of their missions, leaving him injured. Biography See: Raiden for extended Post-WOLFHOUND: Metal Gear Solid, and Pre-WOLFHOUND: Metal Gear Solid] information. Early life Raiden was born on a rainy day in Liberia. During his youth, in the turbulent period that was the First Liberian Civil War, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who became his godfather after he killed the former's parents. After the war ended, Solidus had Jack placed in a relief center, although the relief center was reluctant to put the latter into a foster family because they feared he would be too much trouble for the family. Eventually, without Solidus' knowledge, he was later removed by a non-governmental organization and taken to the United States. Jack and other surviving members of the Small Boy Unit then underwent extensive amounts of counseling before becoming at least outwardly stable. Jack later gone on to reject his past, and refuse to tell anyone, but continues to punish himself for years to come. He situated his bedroom to look like a jail cell, and never slept during the night. Because of his life as a Child soldier; Raiden became afraid of night, and refused to sleep beside Rose upon meeting her. Project Chimera Raiden was sent to combat Chernov, and his army never realising the truth behind the mission. His eyes were open following his Mission at Antarctica. During it, his outfitted with a new Exoskeleton suit, and had both his severed arms replaced with cybernetic ones. He manages to assist Jamie Salmon (WOLFHOUND), and the two worked together to stop Project Chimera from coming to pass. After Jamie killed Flood the two parted ways as friends beyond worlds, and gave each other fist bumps Powers and abilities *Due to his harsh childhood, training from Solidus and the Army's virtual training, his mental state and capacity were well suited to combat operations behind enemy lines. He was calm under pressure, adaptive, and somewhat critical. This training and conditioning also put penalties on some of his social capabilities and mental stability. He was adept with a variety of weapons, from small arms to surface-to-air missiles. His training with Solidus suggested some emphasis in melee combat, and particularly in bladed weapons, as demonstrated by his defeat of Solidus in a sword fight during the Big Shell Incident. Raiden also showed great endurance and perseverance, as evidenced by his taking down multiple RAYs aboard Arsenal Gear, before becoming too exhausted to continue fighting. *After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. Prime examples include swinging Gekko around in a circle by his legs, momentarily stopping Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear class submarine with his body, lifting and throwing Metal Gear RAY and EXCELSUS with some effort. With EXCELSUS, Raiden was also capable of ripping off one of its blades and effectively uses it as a weapon of his own to not only overpower the much larger Metal Gear, but to also take it out of commission. His body had similar design to that of a Gekko, as his feet could be used as hands, allowing him to grip and grab hold of objects and edges in a similar manner to an ape or bat. He could stretch out his legs as if they were arms to in this fashion as well, all without any strain or discomfort of any kind. This allowed him to operate at high efficiency even when he lost both his arms at the shoulders. He also could grip, hold, and even throw objects with inhuman ease and precision in his mouth. This allowed him to wield his sword between his teeth, throw and jam his blade into a wall exactly in front of Snake to stop him, and fend off against several FROG soldiers without his arms. He also was skilled at being attuned with nature, also known as scouting, which he gave Solid Snake pointers in it when contacting him about in South America. *Raiden's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Raiden, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. In addition, his durability was such that he claimed that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters. His original cyborg body's durability was relatively low as it was lacking armor and was obsolete with limited battlefield potential in 2018. With his custom cyborg body his durability increased tremendously as demonstrated in Denver, Colorado after raiding World Marshal HQ. While escaping with Doktor, he fell off the cargo helicopter and survived largely intact, while leaving a large crater. *Due to his cyborg body's design, he could sometimes generate electricity on his body and focus them into punches, as evidenced by his fight against Armstrong. He demonstrated such an ability first when preventing a group of Haven Troopers from reaching an immobilized Snake. Raiden demonstrated lightning-like powers, conducting electricity all over his body with which he struck down several of the would-be attackers after he turned on the ceiling sprinklers and made it so he could create electric bolts in the air until the water stopped. Category:Liberians Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Amputees Category:American people of Liberian Descent